


A Not-So-Chance Meeting

by boredomsMuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry and Draco are childhood friends, childhood friend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Draco meets Harry on purpose, because he wants to know what's so special about this kid whose his age but appears on the front page of the paper at least once a year.Becoming friends is a little less intentional.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	A Not-So-Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my head.
> 
> Something that didn't come into this fic but relates - I've decided the prophecy is a little different in this au. The Choosen One isn't just destined to defeat Voldemort, they're destined to unite the wizarding world against him.
> 
> Unbeta'd, please enjoy.  
> [And if you do enjoy, considering checking this out.](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/post/623339968574767104/commissions-are-open)

“What’s so great about you then?” 

Harry frowns, looking up from his slowly swinging feet to the boy that spoke. He looks about Harry’s age, probably, and that’s about all they have in common. Unlike Harry, this boy has pale skin and hair so blond it looks white. He’s wearing clean, well-fitted clothes that look more expensive than even Dudley’s best. Harry doesn’t recognize this boy, but the scowl on his face and the way his arms are crossed is familiar anyway.

Sighing, Harry looks back down.

“Nothing, really.” He says, mumbling and kicking the ground beneath the swing. What has he done this time? He’s pretty sure he’s never even met this boy.

“There has to be  _ something _ .” The boy argues, huffing. 

“There’s really not.” Harry says. 

“Well then how come you’re on the front of the paper every year?” The boy huffs.

“What?” Harry frowns, looking up at the boy. “I’m not on the front of any papers, at least none I’ve ever seen. Only important people go on newspapers.”

“That’s why I’m asking!” The boy huffs again. He pulls a lump of paper from his back pocket, a lump that Harry really doesn’t think should fit in  _ any _ pocket. Harry quickly loses that thought as the boy unrolls the paper to show that Harry is indeed on the front of it and-

“Is that picture moving?” Harry asks. It’s  _ definitely _ a moving picture, even if he can’t quite believe it. A moving picture of him walking down the street.

“You mean you don’t know?” The boy frowns. “Honestly, this is what you get for spending all your time with muggles. My father says they leech magic you know.”

“What?” Is all Harry can manage, dragging his eyes away from the picture to look at the boy. 

“Fine!” The boy announces, like it’s some great effort. “I’ll teach you about magic and wizards and everything. If you’re so special I’m sure it’ll make me special by association.” He reasons, sitting in the swing next to Harry. Harry isn’t quite sure what ‘association’ means but then he doesn’t understand anything this boy is saying really, and the boy’s not giving him any time to figure it out either.

“I’m Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy. I’m a Lord.” The boy introduces, pushing his chest out as he says the last part.

“Uh, I’m Harry. Harry Potter. I’m not a Lord, I’m just, just Harry.” Harry returns. 

“I know.” Draco says, stretching out the paper again. “The paper says so. Happy birthday by the way.”

“Thanks.” Harry manages to whisper, eyes wide.

No one’s ever wished him a happy birthday before.

* * *

Draco does a lot of things no one else ever has.

Some things Harry never expected someone to do, like teach him magic.

Some things Harry gave up hope of someone doing, like being his friend.

* * *

Every year, on his birthday, there’s a front page article about Harry with moving pictures. He and Draco always go over them, trying to figure out why exactly they’re being written. There’s always talk about him ‘saving the wizarding world’ but that really doesn’t explain anything for them.

“It’s kind of creepy how they get these photos.” Draco comments. The photo this year is of the both of them on the swings, although it’s impossible to tell who Draco is. A charm, he explained. 

“I’ve never even seen them.” Harry says, looking around as though the photographs are watching them right now. For all he knows, they are.

“They’re probably disguised.” Draco reationalizes. “Or they only send their cameras.” Harry hums and for a moment they’re both quiet, reading the rest of the article. There’s nothing interesting, just mostly incorrect assumptions about Harry’s life and how he’s doing.

“Hey Draco,” Harry starts before hesitating. He’s nine now, this isn’t the first article he’s read. They’re always so boring, it makes him wonder, “why do you care so much about these?”

“What do you mean?” Draco frowns, looking up.

“I mean… you said you snuck out just to meet me because of these but they don’t seem all that interesting.” Harry tries to explain. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s because you’re important in the wizarding world.” Draco says. It’s not the first time he’s said that but Harry doesn’t get it either. “Father says the Malfoy’s are the most important family, so I wanted to figure out why you got front page articles but I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Harry mumbles. He still doesn’t get it.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if we’re friends though, because I can be important with you. It’s great for my reputation.” Draco shrugs. “Or it would be, if not for mother’s charms.” He adds, frowning at his censored figure in the picture.

One day Harry will understand that Draco is awkward, that he’s not used to friendships that don’t contain layers of politics and family drama. He doesn’t know how to plainly say things like ‘you’re my friend’. 

For now, all Harry knows is that Draco is his friend because he thinks Harry is important. Even though Harry really, really isn’t.

* * *

When Draco starts to open up more about his sort-of friends - the kids his age that his parents want him to get along with, he calls them - Harry starts to get it. 

He still makes up stories about friends he doesn’t have in return, too scared to admit the truth. 

* * *

“Draco, let’s go somewhere else.” Harry says as he all but jolts from the swing set. They’re ten now and they still look like opposites but they still meet at the swingset almost everyday.

It’s the only time Harry feels normal.

Which is probably an odd thing to say. They spend most days talking about magic and Harry  _ knows _ that’s not normal. Magic is the very definition of ‘freak’ and if the Dursley’s found out they’d lock him under the stairs for the rest of his life. 

But when Harry’s sitting with Draco… well it’s like he’s just Harry. Not the Dursley’s weird nephew, not the friendless freak. He’s just Harry.

It’s nice.

And it’s exactly why they can’t stay at the park right now. There are three boys walking towards the park and if they see Harry and Draco together, Harry’s dead. 

Worse yet, Draco might realize how much of a freak Harry really is. 

“Why?” The blonde frowns, unaware of Harry’s growing panic even as he stands. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s just go.” Harry says, grabbing Draco’s wrist and leading him towards the back of the park. “You’ve never been to a muggle mall, right? Let’s go check one out.” He suggests, despite the fact Draco’s never actually expressed an interest in going to a muggle mall. Thankfully, Draco doesn’t push it any further.

For just a moment, Harry thinks they’re going to make it. Of course he can’t be so lucky.

“Oi, Duds, isn’t that your weird cousin?” One of Dudley’s friends calls.  _ Don’t react _ , Harry thinks, even as his heart starts to pound and his shoulders tense.  _ Just keep walking and they won’t know _ .

“Nah, you blind or something?” Dudley calls back, already laughing. “Harry doesn’t have any friends.” The three keep laughing but at least Harry and Draco make it around the corner without being stopped. Except, does that even matter any more? Draco knows he’s a friendless loser. Whatever got him on the front of that newspaper had to be a fluke. Draco won’t want anything to do with him.

“Harry?” Draco asks when Harry doesn’t say anything. Harry stops in his tracks, dropping Draco’s arm apparently.

“...There’s nothing special about me.” He admits, because there’s no hiding it now. “I’m a freak. I should have said something sooner but I just… you’re the first friend I’ve had.” Draco is silent for a moment and Harry waits, terrified that this is the last conversation they’ll ever have. Then Draco reaches out and takes his hand again.

“That’s literally the first thing you said to me.” Draco points out.

“You just thought I was being an idiot.” Harry mumbles.

“And I still think you’re an idiot.” Draco says. “Come on, show me that muggle mall. I hear muggles have weird coffee flavours, we should try some.”

“We’re ten.” Harry says, momentarily confused out of his stress. “We’re too young to drink coffee.”

“Which is exactly why I want to try it.” Draco says, starting to walk ahead. “Come on then, you’re the one that’s meant to be leading.” 

They don’t actually try any coffee that day, because Draco only has wizard money and Harry has no at all. Draco shows up the next day with too much money and somehow, things still make Harry feel normal. 

* * *

“I think the Hogwarts letters are sending my uncle insane.” Harry reveals one day, when he’s almost eleven and his uncle won’t let him read his letters.

“Good.” Draco says. “I might have to sign him up for junk mail once we’re at Hogwarts, just to keep it going.” He won’t really, because they both know Harry would be blamed, but it’s a fun thought.

* * *

Between Hagrid and Hogwarts, Harry doesn’t get a chance to see Draco. The blond is just as busy with getting ready for school and the few minutes they get free never seem to line up. 

By chance, they catch each other while getting fitted for their robes and Harry thinks they’ll finally get to catch up. But then Draco’s being called over by his parents and the only thing Harry’s been able to say is, “Hagrid gave Dudley an actual pig tail and it was awesome.”

Draco manages to say, “find me on the train,” and then it’s back to radio silence.

Harry  _ tries _ to find Draco on the train, really he does. But it’s overwhelming. So many people seem to know him, so many people seem to think he’s someone important. Before Harry can spot blonde hair, he tucks himself away in a carriage with one of the red heads who’d helped him find the platform (because of course Draco forgot to mention the platform, he probably didn’t even realize it was weird).

After all that, Harry was  _ not _ expecting this.

He raises an eyebrow, looking between Draco’s extended hand and his smug face. Behind Harry, Ron’s face is going red as he tries to think of something to say without stuttering. Behind Draco, a collection of equally smug students are watching them intently.

They’re eleven now, standing a world away from their park, and Harry likes to think he knows Draco better than anyone else in the world. 

Ten minutes ago, he’d have said Draco didn’t care about his reputation this much anymore.

“I think I can pick the right sort for myself.” Harry says, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. “I usually pick pretty well too. Why are you acting like such a prick all of a sudden?” He asks, like he can’t guess it has everything to do with the students that are watching them intently now. If he couldn’t, the way Draco falters and looks around would give it away.

“You and Ron aren’t even that different, you know, you’re both huge dorks.” Harry claims, trying to distract Draco from their audience. It works, Draco looks back to him and his smug mask cracks immediately.

“I am not a dork!” He frowns, sounding more insulted than he is.

“Draco, I’ve heard your quidditch rants.” Harry argues.

“They are discussions, not rnats.” Draco huffs. “Quidditch is in incredibly strategic game, sometimes it requires an in depth discussion

“You once spent three hours talking about which team has the ‘objectively’ best colour scheme.” Harry points out, smirking.

“I did not!” Draco snaps.

“Sorry about him.” Harry says, turning away from his first friend to his second. Ron looks… confused doesn’t begin to cover it. “Draco’s really a good guy when you get to know him, he’s just a little too big on his reputation.

“Reputations are important Harry!” Draco claims. 

“I thought I was all your reputation needed, am I not cool enough for you anymore Draco?” Harry teases. 

“You know what? No, you’re not. You’re the worst friend. We’ve been at Hogwarts five minutes and you’re embarrassing me.” Draco huffs, pouting.

“Well that’s what you get for being a prick.” Harry teases. 

“I am so confused.” Ron finally speaks, practically whispering. “Who took polyjuice potion to pretend to be Malfoy? He seems almost… human.”

“Oh buzz off Weasley.” Draco glares back. “We can’t all be uncultured children all the time.”

“You’re literally eleven.” Ron mutters as Harry says, “Oh do you two know each other?”

“Of course we do, the Weasley’s are technically a pureblood family after all.” Draco answers.

“Yeah, that’s obvious.” Ron agrees. “How the hell do  _ you _ two know each other?” He demands.

“Draco and I have been friends since we were kids.” Harry answers. He doesn’t miss the whispers that start at that. Well, the whispers started a while ago but they get notably louder now.

“I thought you were better than that Harry.” Ron frowns.

“As did I.” Draco glares.

“Okay no, you two have to get along.” Harry claims. There’s a slight desperation to his tone, a panic that Ron doesn’t notice. Harry finally has two friends, and the thought they might make him choose sides is… it’s just not a nice thought.

Of course, Draco  _ does _ notice the tone.

“Fine.” He groans. “I suppose, for you, I can put up with Weasley.” 

“You will put up with me and you’ll be delighted.” Ron claims, glaring. “I’m great company.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry can’t help but grin. He’s been looking forward to Hogwarts since Draco first mentioned it, years ago, and somehow it’s exceeding his hopes.

* * *

“You knew why I was special, didn’t you?” Harry asks Draco later, when they finally get a moment alone.

“Not when we met.” Draco says. “But, yes, I found out. You’re a pretty big deal Harry.”

“So everyone keeps telling me.” Harry sighs. “You didn’t tell me.”

“No, I didn’t.” Draco doesn’t elaborate. He will, one day, when they’re older and surer of themselves. For now he leaves it at that and Harry doesn’t press.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, not-so-subtle self-plug here but if you enjoyed this, I'd greatly appricate if you had a look at [this thing here pretty please](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/post/623339968574767104/commissions-are-open)


End file.
